


Stakeouts

by madlaw



Series: Moments In Time [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just trying to keep you from being bored sweetie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeouts

Shaw hates stakeouts.  She’d much rather get out and make something happen.  But Finch would kill her if she alerted the number to their surveillance, so here she is, watching a closed door in the dwindling twilight. 

Suddenly the passenger door opens and a grinning Root slides inside.  “Hi sweetie, thought you could use come company.”  Rolling her eyes and grinding her teeth, Shaw snarls, “Out. Now.”  Smirking, Root waves a white takeout bag under Shaw’s nose, “But I brought food.”  Fighting a losing battle, Shaw gives in… “What is it?” Knowing she’s won, Root gives Shaw a genuine smile, “Well, I thought I’d bring you your favorite pastrami sandwich, but then I thought you’d need a little more sustenance.  Soooo...it’s a steak sandwich from Minetta’s.”

Without another word, Shaw snatches the bag from Root’s hand.  She tears open the wrapping of the sandwich and takes a huge bite.  Against her will, Shaw exhales in an almost sexual way.  “Oh my God, this is so good.”  Delighted, Root leers at Shaw, “Well, I’ve never been called God before, but if you want to worship me, who am I to stand in your way?”

Rolling her eyes and nodding her head sideways, Shaw realizes she should’ve seen that one coming.  But the sandwich is divine and she can’t bring herself to be too mad at Root.  “Okay, thanks for the sandwich, now scram.”  Pushing her advantage, Root looks innocently at Shaw, “But Sameen, I came all this way and its cold outside.”  Knowing she’s going to regret it, Shaw gives in, “Fine.  Sit there and shut up.”

But Root only lasts a few minutes in silence.  She tilts her head as if listening to a far away voice.  Shaw realizes the Machine must be talking to Root.  Nodding her head, Root turns to Shaw, “She says the number’s passed out on the couch; probably won’t be up ‘til morning.”  Keeping her eyes on the door, Shaw responds stoically, “Probably isn’t definitely.  I’ll stay.  But feel free to run along.”  Shaw finishes the sandwich, crunching the wrapper in her hand and stashing it in the bag, which she throws into the backseat. 

Deciding she’s nothing to lose, Root decides to take a more assertive route.  Running her finger from Shaw’s shoulder down to her thigh slowly, Root whispers, “I can think of a few things to pass the time.”  Grimacing, Shaw snaps and grabs Root’s hand, “Root.  What are you doing?” Loving the way Shaw enunciates her name, Root cocks her head and playfully answers, “Just trying to keep you from being bored sweetie.”

Debating with herself, Shaw says nothing and lets go of Root’s hand, keeping her eyes locked on the front door of the number’s apartment building.  Root bends towards her cautiously and runs her tongue along the ridge of Shaw’s right ear.  Grabbing Root by the back of her neck with her right hand, Shaw brings them face to face.  She debates opening the door and pushing Root out onto the sidewalk.

But Shaw’s always honest, especially with herself, and the truth is she doesn’t want to push Root away.  So instead she moves her seat as far back as it goes simultaneously lowering the back of the seat. She draws Root closer and runs her tongue over her lower lip.  Amazed, Root’s afraid to move for fear of breaking the spell.  Keeping her eyes locked on Root’s, Shaw pulls her even closer and bites down firmly on Root’s lower lip.

Root’s heart skips a beat and then thunders in her chest.  Not being able to help herself, Root grabs Shaw’s jacket with her right hand and tugs her closer as her lips respond to Shaw.  Deepening the kiss, Shaw slips her hand under Root’s shirt caressing her skin and pulling her closer.

Panting, Root pulls away a fraction of an inch and looks into Shaw’s eyes.  The hunger she sees there spurs her on, and she runs her hand over Shaw’s nipples and down her abdomen, slipping into the waistband of her sweats.  Encountering no resistance, she continues until her hand reaches into Shaw’s boy shorts and finds her dripping wet. 

Her breath hitching, Shaw tightens her grip on Root’s neck and lifts her hips slightly, giving Root a better angle and access.  Root’s finger slowly circles Shaw’s clit, then teases her entrance as she feels Shaw hold her breath.  As she strokes her clit, Root slips two fingers inside Shaw, causing her to buck involuntarily. 

They fall into a rhythm, Root gliding in and out of her, brushing her clit occasionally, Shaw holding on to her shoulders, her head buried into Root’s neck.  As Root bends her fingers slightly, she hits the spot that drives Shaw over the edge, shuddering and clenching around her fingers.  Root continues to move slowly inside Shaw until she guides her down from the crest and stills with her fingers still inside her.

As Shaw lifts her head to look at Root, she gently withdraws from inside and runs her hand unhurriedly up Shaw’s body.  Keeping her their gazes locked, Root brings her fingers to her mouth and slowly licks them.   Humming, drawing her fingers out of her mouth, Root grins wickedly at Shaw, “Much better than a steak sandwich.”  Content, Shaw looks at her and mumbles, “Fuck you Root.”  Grinning with abandon, Root laughs, “Anytime Sam, anytime.”


End file.
